Lost Hope
by Rose Mitzkah
Summary: Inuyasha married Kikyo but the one he loves is not her. Kagome left Japan because of a heartbreak. So what happens next? InuKag. MirSan. REPOSTED
1. Falling Out

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine; I am only an avid shipper of the anime….

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 1 – Falling Out**

**By: Rose Mitzkah**

* * *

******  
**

She walks down the street, her head held high. But as she walks, the feeling doesn't ebb away. Try as she might, the pain stayed there. Try as she might, the tears that were stored away started flowing down her face.

It's time that she got over him. He had hurt her too much. She HAD given him too much. She had given him everything, her love and her life; more than that she had given him herself.

She has spent too much time crying over him. It's almost a month since he had broken up with her.

"To hell with him!" she exclaimed ferociously.

Heads swiveled to her direction but thankfully the tears have stopped flowing. She mumbled an apology and quickly hurried on her way.

She stopped at a restaurant and directly went to the comfort room. There she took a good look at herself. Her bluish black eyes look at her without emotion. Her usually full-of-life eyes look dead. It was obvious that she had just cried. Her long and silky black tresses hung loosely and limply. Her clothes hung carelessly and she realizes how much weight she had lost. Her bones were sticking out of her skin. Her skin. Oh her skin! It was pale, even paler than death.

Death, sadness, anguish and grief; her image shouted at her. She stared at herself. It's as if she was seeing herself for the first time. And, in fact, it is true. She is seeing herself for the very first time. She is not seeing him anymore. Not him who had broken her heart, he who had shattered into pieces, stomped and cracked it into dust.

But she was not seeing him anymore. As she continues to look at herself in the mirror, she laughs. Loud and gusty laughs that radiates from within. She walked out of the comfort room still laughing and not even caring if people were looking at her. She doesn't care. All she cares about is that she's over him. Finally, she's over him!!!

He may have broken her heart into pieces. 'But so what?' she asked herself. She doesn't care about him anyway. He's nothing, he's the past.

She walked on her heart beating faster than normal. It has nothing to do with him. Or probably, it has something to do with him. He had changed her.

She had changed surely. Her eyes now contain life. It contains emotion. She decided it was time, time to move on, time for her to change.

And with that resolve, she hurried to the mall. She's going to change her wardrobe; all of it! Time to splurge, after all she has the money. And she continued on her way.

* * *

He stomped on his foot. "It's fucking unfair!" he shouted furiously at his image. All he wanted was a normal life; a normal life that he could spend with her. But his damned parents won't let him. He wanted her so badly that he ached for her. 

His parents won't let him spend time with her. 'She was not perfect for him', they said. And then they had to arrange a marriage for him! To that Kikyo! They said they're perfect for each other. She matched him perfectly in everyway so other people said. She is beautiful, rich and came from a very influential family.

'But so is she!' he had answered back. 'She is all that and more. They are richer than us too! What more could you ask?' He ranted after hearing his parents' words.

They won't change their mind. He must marry that Kikyo girl in 4 weeks. Or else all hell will break loose.

He tried speaking to his half brother. But Sesshoumarrou won't help him either. 'It's your problem so solve it yourself!' and so he tried to solve it himself. But no matter what he did, he can't solve it.

So he did what his parents want him to do. He broke up with the only girl that ever held his heart. The only girl he wanted to spend his life with and have kids with. And he is marrying Kikyo later this day.

All he did for his family! He sacrificed himself for them! She wouldn't go back to him no matter what he will do. He would have to spend time with Kikyo until they die.

Many people think that he has the perfect life. His name shouted money, fame and prestige. He is handsome and many women swooned just at the sight of him.

They thought that he is content with his life. After all, in a few more hours he is marrying one of the most beautiful and richest women in the world.

But why can't they understand that he had pledged his life to another? A woman more beautiful and more appealing than Kikyo. A woman that contains life in her. A woman that had made him laugh and cry at the same time. The only woman that he loves.

He looked at the mirror. He looked like he is going to his funeral not his wedding! But no matter what happen he will love her and nothing not even Kikyo will make him change his mind.

"Hey, your mother told me to tell you to start preparing for the wedding!" His friend, Miroku told him. And his life in hell will start in mere hours. He will surely love it. He will really and surely love it.

* * *

"Ms. Higurashi, here are your purchases. Do you need anything else?" the saleslady asked Kagome. 

"Oh, no. that would be all. Thank you!" Kagome said to the saleslady as she picked up her purchases."

She then left the store, clutching the bags that contained her purchases. She carried lots of bags but it didn't really bother her. She bought a lot of things from different stores. She didn't bother about the extravagance; after all she can afford it. She looked at her wristwatch, gold and studded with pink and green diamonds, and to her amazement, found that it was almost 4. She began her shopping spree about 7 hours ago and hadn't eaten any lunch yet. Her stomach began rumbling. She was starving.

She went towards the food court and was overwhelmed at the number of people there. As she paid for her food, she asked the girl next to her what the fuss is all about.

"You seriously don't know?" the girl looked at her incredulously. It was as if she had sprouted 2 heads instead of one.

"That's why I'm asking." she said back sarcastically. Then she realized her mistake. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean that.. I'm feeling very down today, and this crowd has made me more irritable than usual."

"It's okay don't worry. I am feeling a bit irritated too. The number of people in here is suffocating. It would be good if they're doing something helpful but, _oh contraire_," she said dramatically, "they do not."

"I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said, offering her hand. The girl shook it.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Sango Lin is my name."

The girl finished up ordering and Kagome, wanting to have a companion, asked Sango to sit with her. Sango readily agreed being alone herself.

They cast a look at the people around them. They were clustered near the stage where a giant TV is situated. Some girls were shrieking and the others were just loitering near the vicinity.

Kagome wondered why there were so many people in that area. Sango caught the look and said, "They're watching the wedding of the year, if you want to know."

"Wedding?" Kagome asked as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. Today Kikyo Mashida is getting married." Sango said.

"Kikyo Mashida?" The name sounded frighteningly familiar to Kagome. "To whom?"

"To Inuyasha Taisho." Kagome dropped the glass that she was holding. Her face drained it's color and her mouth dropped open. Then all of a sudden, she fainted.

"Help!!!" Sango shouted.

She got a hold of her and began shaking her. Her face lost all of its color. She looks for Kagome's pulse, realizing that her face was now becoming an unnatural tint of white and her lips are becoming a tinge of blue.

"Help!!!!" she shouted once more.

"There's a girl who fainted!" People began talking and crowding Sango, the wedding temporarily forgotten. "What happened?" "Is she breathing" The people began asking. Thankfully, a guard arrived accompanied by some medics and a stretcher with them.

"What happened here miss?" The guard asked Sango.

"Sir, I don't really know. I was talking to her and then she fainted." Sango said. She wondered what happened to her friend. She looked deathly pale. The medics takes a look at her and studying her.

"Well," one of the medics said after a brief study, "she's in shock. Whatever you said, miss, gave her a shock, causing her to faint. She stopped breathing for a while there." There were a couple of gasps heard. Sango looks like she's about to faint, too.

"Don't worry, miss. She's breathing now, but very shallow. She's really thin here and I think she needs to stay at the hospital for a couple of days. Do you know who to contact, miss?" another medic said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know I just met her today." Sango said with a shook of her head.

"That's okay. We better get going. She needs further medical assistance." Another of the medics said. They put Kagome into a stretcher and walked towards the exit. Sango silently followed, carrying hers and Kagome's purchases.

'I wondered what happened to her.' Sango asked herself. 'Why did the mention of Inuyasha's name made her faint? She must know him, probably on intimate terms to cause that shock. Maybe, it's more than that.' She added.

'I better ask Miroku later. Maybe he knows something about this.' And with that, she entered the ambulance waiting outside the mall, clutching their purchases and still thinking about Kagome and Inuyasha.

* * *

"Hello, who's this?" Miroku asked, after answering his phone. There's an unknown number that was showed. 

"Hey, Miroku this is me, Sango." The person at the other end of the line said. It is feminine and surprisingly familiar. He then recognized the voice.

"Sango, why are you calling?" Miroku asked.

"Is Inuyasha there with you?"

"No, but I can call him if you want. Why?"

"It's nothing, just a trivial question. Could you call him for me?"

"Oh, okay." He put down the phone and went towards Inuyasha's room.

"Hey phone for you." Miroku said, tossing the phone at Inuyasha's bed.

Inuyasha looked at him questioningly and Miroku understanding the look said, "Sango." Inuyasha made an 'O' and then got the phone.

"Hey, Inuyasha, it's Sango" Sango said.

"Yeah, I know. Miroku told me. So what's up and where are you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I'm at the hospital. I just…"

"Hospital? What the hell are you doing there?"

"I'm here with my friend. She's just been confined and I don't know if she's alright. She's still sleeping."

"Oh" Inuyasha said not in the least bothered.

"By the way, do you know anyone by the name of Kagome Higurashi?" at this Inuyasha suddenly stilled. Miroku, still in the room with him look bothered.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked with some difficulty. He's finding it hard to take in more oxygen to breathe.

"Just answer my question, Inuyasha. Do you know her?" Sango asked, becoming very irritated.

'Why does Inuyasha become this worried? Maybe he does know the girl but that doesn't explain why he is sure curious about her.'

"I do know her!" Inuyasha shouted ferociously, shocking Miroku and Sango. "Tell me, is she alright?"

"Yes, she's alright. No need to shout at me, okay? Why are you so worried about her?"

"Ah…" Inuyasha spluttered. "Eh… why do you care anyway?" Inuyasha asked again, deciding being defensive is the best way out.

"She's my friend! Do you know she had fainted and stopped breathing for almost a minute?"

"What?? Is she alright now? Where is she? Is she given the proper medical attention? Where are you Sango? I'm coming there! Tell me where you are!!" Inuyasha bellowed at her.

Miroku sensing Inuyasha's distress quickly pacified the young man. Inuyasha calm down. "You're getting married now. No need to worry yourself over a woman."

"Don't call her woman, Miroku! She's Kagome okay!" Inuyasha bellowed once more.

"Stop that Inuyasha. I don't think that you being here will make things good. You better prepare for your marriage to Kikyo." Sango said back, saying the name sarcastically.

"I don't care about that damned woman. Tell me is Kagome alright?"

"She's alright okay? I better get going, the doctor's calling me. Bye" and with that Sango quickly cut off the connection.

Inuyasha realizing that Sango just said goodbye, swore rapidly. Thousands of questions ran amok in his mind his entire thoughts ion a certain dark-haired woman. "Oh Kagome.." he moaned barely audible, "are you alright? God, I miss you!"

"Hey man," Miroku said, "come on. Your wedding's about to start in a five minutes. Come on." Miroku had to practically drag Inuyasha across the room, towards their garden where the wedding is about to start.

'_My life in hell starts now.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I'm back! After three years! Haha… This is the edited version of Lost Hope. Hope you'll like this! Read and review. :D**


	2. Repercussions

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine; I am only an avid shipper of the anime….

A/N: Hello, it's me again! This is the new chapter of Lost Hope. I'm having a problem with the spacing in this story, hope it doesn't opther you much... Thanks to those who've been reading! Read and review!

**The Spiked dragon**: Hello! I'm not much of a Kikyo fan, but it depends on her role. Haha… I hate her when she's between Inuyasha and Kagome but its okay when she's just a minor character. Here's the update! Hope you'll like it:D

Onto the story then!

**Lost Hope**

**Chapter 2 – Repercussions**

**By: Rose Mitzkah**

* * *

The doctor looked at Kagome who is sleeping very peacefully. He then looked at Sango, standing beside the bed. 

"What really happened to her, doc?" Sango asked the doctor. She know that it's very unusual for a person to faint, then to stop breathing altogether, even though it didn't last for a minute.

"It's stress, my dear." The doctor looked at her, his old and kind eyes giving her some kind of support.

"Stress?" she asked skeptically. "Stress causes fainting, I know but does it cause labored breathing or more?"

"Well, it's more than stress actually. It's a mixture of stress, irregular eating and lack of sleep. And, also, her blood sugar is low."

"Oh…" but still Sango doesn't quite believe what the doctors said. "Is she awake already? I want to ask her who I should contact."

"I think so." The doctor looked at his watch. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have to check on my patients. Ja."

"Thank you, doc. I will check on Kagome. Ja."

Sango went to Kagome's room, and glad to find that she's awake. She's sitting, reading a magazine she found on her table.

"Hey, Sango," Kagome said as she spotted Sango on the door. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"It's not a bother." Sango brushed it off. She sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Who should I contact?" she asked.

"Oh," Kagome handed her a sheet of paper. There were a series of numbers there. "Just dial them and ask for Madeleine Higurashi."

"Okay. The doctor said you should rest. And boy, you are going to have a lot of explaining to do." Sango said as she look at the paper Kagome handed to her.

When Kagome didn't reply, Sango looked at her. Kagome was sleeping once again. Her black hair, spread around her like angel's halo. Sango quickly took her phone out and dialed the number Kagome gave her. After a few rings, someone picked up the phone and elderly voice answered.

"Higurashi residence. Who is this?" the voice said.

"I'm Sango Lin." She answered. "I would like to speak with Madeleine Higurashi."

"This is her. What do you want?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Mrs. Higurashi you daughter is her at Tokyo hospital. She told me to call you. Don't worry, she's alright. Right now she's still sleeping."

"Oh my goodness!!!" The woman cried over the phone. "Thank you, Sango for bringing Kagome there. I would be there in a few minutes."

"No problem, Mrs. Higurashi. See you!" Sango ended the call and looked at Kagome again. Thankfully she's still sleeping and her breathing seems okay.

"Oh dear, what had really happened to you Kagome?" Sango looked at Kagome worriedly, lines creasing her forehead.

* * *

"Good evening, Japan! I'm Nimei Tankado bringing news from here and abroad!!! As you can see, I'm here at the reception of Inuyasha and Kikyo Taisho's lavish reception! Today, Inuyasha Taisho and Kikyo Mashida tied knots in front of Tokyo Garden's in front of everyone and here they are now!" Nimei Tankado turned to her left and Inuyasha and Kikyo stand hand in hand, their glittering wedding bands seen by all who were watching T.V.

"So how's married life treating you Inuyasha?" She looked at Inuyasha expectantly and all she heard was a long growl. He gave her a hard glare and scoffed. Kikyo noticed Inuyasha's expression, and quickly saved the interview.

"We're okay!!! The wedding was so surreal!!!" Kikyo gushed to Nimei, her smile apparently brittle. She didn't like Inuyasha's attitude and she knew that it was ruining their reputation in front of all of Japan. "Irene, Inuyasha's mother, helped us all throughout the planning of wedding. And thanks to her, we got this wonderful reception."

"Oh, that is wonderful, Kikyo. So where would you have your honeymoon?" Nimei asked. She had noticed Inuyasha's stare and wondered what that means. 'Hm, maybe I should dig this topic more. Later. Now, I have an interview to finish.'

"Inuyasha booked us a private cruise in the Carribean. Oh, you should have seen the pictures, the water was so blue, and the hotels, absolutely gorgeous!" Kikyo told Nimei, obviously proud that they cann affor such luxury. After all, they are rich, unlike those other people out there. "We would stay there for 2 weeks then we'll go to the Swiss Alps. Then we'll spend the rest of the honeymoon there. Isn't it wonderful?"

"I completely agree with you Kikyo." She coughed a bit, getting Inuyasha's attention. "Inuyasha, a last question, if you please. What would you like to say to your beloved wife?" She practically smirked when she saw Inuyasha's reaction. 'Aha, a sore topic. This will be surely a great interview.'

"I don't have to tell you anything, so back off!!! Fucking retards!! I'm going Mashida, we're going at 11:30, so don't be late." Inuyasha left, leaving a gaping Kikyo and smirking Nimei Tankado.

'So there's already a problem between the newlywed couples. This should be fun.' Nimei smirked again and looked at Kikyo Taisho.

"Thank you Kikyo for allowing us to interrupt you in this wonderful day! Hope you'll have fun in your honeymoon."

"It's okay, Nimei. Thanks, and enjoy the party." With this, Kikyo fled, looking for Inuyasha and most probably berating him for his unpleasantness towards Nimei Tankado.

Nimei, on the other hand, smirked again. She looked at the camera, and winked. "Well, well," she drawled. "It seems that the honeymoon is not even starting yet, and there are already problems between the couple. Wonder how long will they last? Stay tuned for more juicy news!" And with that the interview ended.

* * *

Sango looked at the TV as the news changed topics. 'Oh no. What will Inutaisho and Irene will think about this news clip?'

As Sango thinks about this prospect, she saw a woman hurrying towards Kagome's room. She followed the woman and when she opened the door, a beautiful sight had greeted her eyes.

Kagome was being hugged by her mother, Sango presumed. The reunion was so touching that Sango decided to gave Kagome and her mother a time to bond. Meanwhile, she'll call Miroku. He should see this Kagome, maybe he'll recognize her.

Kagome was surprised to see her mother so soon after Sango's phone call. She had fallen asleep for a few minutes and when she woke up, she saw her mother running towards her, her arms extended. She was hugged and was surprised to feel tears in her mother's face. At this, Kagome started to cry too. It was her fault for being stupid over one guy and causing her mother, her only parent, so much misery.

"Mom, stop it." She pleaded. "Mom, I'm sorry, I promise, I won't do it again."

"Of course, you will not do it again!" her mother had finally stopped hugging and started pacing the room. Creases on her forehead were visible and her voice was partially shaking. "You will go with Souta when he goes to America with your cousin Ayame."

"But… but… Mom!"

"No dear. This is for your best." She stopped pacing and looked at her daughter. She was still lying on the hospital bed, her skin so pale, that it almost matched the color of the hospital linens, and her eyes, still bloodshot, even though she had gotten sleep. "Look at you, Kagome," she said, "you're not suppose to look like this. You look dead! Do you know what that does to me? I feel I'm worthless! And I blame this on Inuyasha!!"

"Mom," Kagome pleaded, "I understand what you're saying. And please, don't blame Inuyasha, it's not his fault. This is my fault. If I haven't been so stupid to fall for his manipulative skills, this wouldn't have happened to me."

"Oh Kagome, please… Just this once, goes with Souta." Her mom had finally stood to her side, her hands clasping her own. "Stay there, I know you'll have fun there. You know you miss Ayame, and she missed her dear Kagome, too."

"But how about my work here?" Kagome asked, finally accepting that she had to go to America. It didn't sound like the best of plans, but still, it's nothing compared to hearing Inuyasha and Kikyo stories on the evening news here.

"I already talked to your manager, and he had found you another job in the US." Kagome looked at her mom and notice the gleam in her eyes. 'Good, at least someone she'll be happy that I'm staying there.'

Her mother continued, "He said that you'll just have to call this number," she handed Kagome a piece of paper, "and all will be set. I already talked to your Aunt Sayo and she had agreed to let you stay there with Souta, indefinitely."

"Okay Mom, I'll do it. But I'm not going to stay there forever, okay? This is my home, and after my stint in the US, I'm going back here."

"It's no problem, dear." Madeleine looked at her daughter, and found her eyes closing every few seconds. "Go to sleep, Kagome, I'm going outside to talk to your doctor as well as Sango. Just call me if you need me, okay?"

"Thanks Mom. And I'm sorry." With that, Kagome drifted once more to sleep.

* * *

Miroku Lin arrived at Tokyo Hospital after getting a call from his girl friend Sango. He met her in the second floor, where she was watching the evening news, which ran another clip of Inuyasha and Kikyo's wedding of the century.

He sat down beside her and watched as the camera zoomed in on Inuyasha taking his vows earlier at the wedding.

"Hey Miroku," Sango had finally noticed him. "Glad you can make it."

"Of course, anything for you." He leaned on her shoulders as they both watch the news.

"So what had happened to Inuyasha? I saw the interview with Nimei Tankado and believe me, it was really horrible." She saw the change in Miroku's attitude and finally looked at her boyfriend.

"I really don't know," his brows furrowed, "all I know is that because of you earlier phone call, Inuyasha is really in a bad mood."

"Speaking of that, do you have any idea who Kagome is to Inuyasha?"

"Hm…" Miroku thought about the girls Inuyasha had mentioned. No, no Kagome. "I haven't heard him say that name since I've known, and that was when we're still in elementary."

"Maybe, he kept it a secret from you." Sango told him.

"Maybe…" His mind finally found one disturbing memory. "Now that you mentioned it, I distinctly remember Inuyasha stopped dating around 2 years ago. I asked about it, and he'll just get defensive and annoyed. After a few more tries, I finally stopped asking."

"Now, that I know is weird, when it comes to Inuyasha. You're sure that he stopped dating?"

"Yeah. I'm sure." He looked around just to make sure that no one was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Some of his past girlfriends called during that time and he didn't even answer them. But," he stopped again.

"But what, Miroku?" She had also looked around and thankfully, the lobby was deserted except for a few nurses in the nurse station.

"That all stopped when the announcement of his engagement to Kikyo was known. He became very moody and he easily becomes angry." He looked at Sango intently and notice her creased forehead. "Sango, you're not thinking that…"

"That it was Kagome he was dating during that period?" It's as if a light bulb had clicked on her head. "It's highly plausible."

"I know. Maybe we should ask Kagome about it?" Miroku asked hesitantly, after all he hadn't met Kagome yet and the only thing on their minds is her interrogation.

"Not now Miroku." Sango said, on the same wavelength as him. "She's still resting and she doesn't need all that stuff right now."

"You're right Sango." And they finally closed the topic, even though their minds are still brimming with the possibilities that Kagome was the secret girlfriend that Inuyasha was hiding two years before his engagement to Kikyo.

On that very moment, Madeleine Higurashi noticed the two and went towards them. "Excuse me, are you Sango Lin?" Sango nodded as she recognized Kagome's mother talking to them. She stood up as well as Miroku. "I'm Madeleine Higurashi, Kagome's mom. She's looking for you right now."

"Thanks, Mrs. Higurashi." She turned to Miroku and introduced him to Mrs. Higurashi. "This is my boy friend, Miroku Lin, Mrs. Higurashi."

Miroku kissed Mrs. Higurashi's hand and said, "I'm pleased to meet you, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Oh! Call me Aunt Maddy, you two." She laughed and then gestured towards Kagome's room. "Come on, Kagome's looking for you and I'm sure she'll be happy to meet Miroku."

And off they went.


End file.
